Evil Caillou Misbehaves on the Way to see Frozen II and Gets Grounded
Boris: "Evil Caillou, meet Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos, the good Warren Cook and Anthony Abate. They came into our house. You remembered them since they ground you, along with some innocent users." Dylan Priest: "So, you must be Evil Caillou. Nice to meet you." Warren Cook: "I agree with Dylan." Anthony Abate: "Hello, Evil Caillou. I know you when I ground you for infinity years." Boris: "And today, they are going to give a surprise for us." Dylan Priest: "We are all going to see Frozen II at the AMC Movie Theatres because me, the good Warren Cook, and Anthony Abate are very excited to see that new film." Warren Cook: "Yeah! And the reason why we're going because your good clone and his sister Rosie wants to see the movie." Evil Caillou: "Are you kidding me around? I hate Frozen II. Why? Because I'm not looking forward to see that new film. Besides, I hate everything not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar. I want to stay home and watch Sesame Street on PBS Kids." Boris: "No way, Evil Caillou! You are not staying home to watch Sesame Street on PBS Kids. Remember, when you are banned from everything made by your favourite companies. We are seeing Frozen II and that is final! Now, get your ass in the car or you will be grounded!" [ Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Anthony Abate, Evil Caillou, the good Caillou, Rosie and their parents left the house to go see Frozen II ] Evil Caillou: "But, Dad, I don't want to go see Frozen II. I said I want to stay home and watch Sesame Street on PBS Kids." Boris: "Like we said, Evil Caillou. We are seeing Frozen II and that's that. Now, shut your mouth and get used to it!" [ When Evil Caillou misbehaved on the way to see Frozen II by asking his parents to go to Chuck E Cheese's, then to KFC, and then to Starbucks. Let's see what happens next. ] [ Evil Caillou, Good Caillou, Rosie, their parents, Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook and Anthony Abate had finally arrived at the AMC Theatres. ] AMC Movie Manager: "Hello and welcome to AMC Theatres. What movie would you want to see?" Dylan Priest: "Can we have 7 tickets to see Frozen II please?" AMC Movie Manager: "I'm so sorry to say this. But we are all out of tickets to see Frozen II. Please try again tomorrow." Evil Caillou: "Yes! (20x) We finally made all 6 of you run late to see Frozen II. Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar are way better than Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 20th Century Fox, Universal, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, CBeebies, CITV, BBC, ITV and FremantleMedia." Boris: "Oh! (19x) Evil Caillou! How dare you make us run late to see Frozen II. Now, you made Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook and Anthony Abate are very furious because of you!" AMC Movie Manager: "And also, Evil Caillou, you are banned from going to this movie theatre until 31st December 2019." Doris: "I agree with the AMC Movie Manager. We are going home right now." (At home) Boris: "Evil Caillou, you are so grounded (20x) until Ryan's Mystery Playdate gets cancelled on Nick Jr.!" Doris: "Now we are calling the visitors to come over here." (30 minutes later) Boris: "Evil Caillou, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you." Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Start liking my movie. Because it’s made by MGM.” Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I agree with what my mom says.” Fievel Mousekewitz: "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You are a very bad (10x) boy!” SuperMarioLogan: "I'm SuperMarioLogan. I heard that you misbehaved on the way to see Frozen II by wanting to stay home and watch Sesame Street on PBS Kids." SuperLuigiLogan: "I'm SuperLuigiLogan. And I agree with SuperMarioLogan." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I’m smarter than you.” Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. And I agree with what Anthony Abate says because he is my best friend. If you kidnap him and the good Warren Cook for no reason, you will get worse!” Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And I also agree with Dylan Priest and Anthony Abate.” Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. If you make a false move on me, I will beat you up!” Crystal Alice: "I'm Crystal Alice. Why would you misbehave on the way to see the new Disney film, Frozen II? Why? Now, NozomiRocks2007 will have to beat you up for what you just did!" NozomiRocks2007: "I'm NozomiRocks2007. And I agree with Crystal Alice because she is my girlfriend." Daniel: "I'm Daniel. Evil Caillou, you should know better than that to misbehave on the way to see Frozen II." Amanda: "I'm Amanda. And I agree with my boyfriend." Louie: "I'm Louie. If you dare take my clothes off, I will chase you and I will put my clothes back on." Maggie: "I'm Maggie. And I agree with Louie." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Making everyone late for Frozen II is not cool at all." Phillip Psareas: "I'm Phillip Psareas. Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slik aka. The Angry German Kid. I will beat you up with my keyboard!" Ronald Ramirez: "I'm Ronald Ramirez aka. The Angry Dominican Kid. TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. You should know that cheaters never prosper!” Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. I will close your YouTube account for making more fake VHS and DVD openings!” Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. And don’t even think about bullying my little brother, Matt. Because if you do, my parents will beat you up!” Aaron: "I'm Aaron. All of the Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar characters told you that they will never see you ever again!“ Maya: "I'm Maya. Angelina Ballerina told me that you won’t watch her show anymore. Because her show is made by Hit Entertainment.” Kyle: "I'm Kyle. Fireman Sam also told me that you are not watching his show anymore. Because his show is made by Hit Entertainment as well.” Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. You are worse than Evil Barney, Angelica Pickles, Troublemaker Gil, Irina Matina Monzalnes, and Evil Ivy.” Andrew Clark: "I'm Andrew Clark. I will send you to the Celador/BBC logo (which is the production for The National Lottery: Winning Lines) for your punishment if you are up to mischief.” Adrianna Johnson: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. And I agree with Andrew Clark.” Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. Start becoming a fan of Disney, MGM, 20th Century Fox, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros., CBeebies, CITV, FremantleMedia, and Universal shows and movies.” Kayla: "I'm Kayla. You are even worse than Fire Bolt.” Cooper Collins: "I'm Cooper Collins. I will force you to watch Looney Tunes Blooper videos from now on.” Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Greenstar Emily 2002: "I'm Greenstar Emily 2002. You will forget your memories all about Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, and Cookie Jar." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins. Your first punishment is no more stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar for you ever again. This also means no Caillou, no Barney and Friends, no Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Boohbah, no Clifford the Big Red Dog, no Between the Lions, no Wild Kratts, no Thomas and Friends, no Nature Cat, no Peg + Cat, no Super Why, no Cyberchase, no Dinosaur Train, no Dora the Explorer, no Little Bill, no Blue's Clues, no The Wiggles, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Team Umizoomi, no Ryan's Mystery Playdate, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Wonder Pets, no WordGirl, no WordWorld, no Martha Speaks, no Max and Ruby, no Arthur, no Sesame Street, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Rugrats, no Rocko's Modern Life, no Fireman Sam, no Bob the Builder, no Pingu, no Kipper, no Oswald, no The Magic Key, no Rubbadubbers, no Percy the Park Keeper, no Angelina Ballerina, no Anthony Ant, no The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, no James the Cat, no Art Attack, no Captain Pugwash, no The Wombles, no Pablo the Little Red Fox, no Archibald the Koala, no Paddington Bear (1976), no The Adventures of Paddington Bear, no Johnny Test, no Brambly Hedge, no Animal Stories, no Sheeep, no Little Bear, no Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, no Gerald McBoing Boing, no Mike the Knight, no Fifi and the Flowertots, no Roary the Racing Car, no Shaun the Sheep, no Timmy Time, no Ferris Bueller's Day Off, no Grease, no Zack and Quack, no Shimmer and Shine, no Rusty Rivets, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Sunny Day, no Top Wing, no Butterbean's Café, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Fraggle Rock, and further more!" Jake: "I'm Jake. You will watch movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar like The Simpsons Movie, Turbo, the Home Alone movies, Tom and Jerry films, Disney movies, MGM movies, 20th Century Fox movies, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network movies, Despicable Me Trilogy, Minions, Herbie the Love Bug films, the Carry On movies, The Santa Clause Trilogy, and others." Optimus500050: "I'm Optimus50050. You will watch TV shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar like The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, King of the Hill, Two and a Half Men, Friends, Care Bears (except Care Bears (1985 version) and Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot), Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb, Good Luck Charlie, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tiny Toon Adventures, Taz Mania, Animaniacs, Flip the Frog cartoons, the Happy Harmonies series, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Paddington Bear (1989 version), Roobarb and Custard, Camberwick Green, Trumpton, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, Teletubbies (both UK version and 2015 reboot), Spot, The Animal Shelf, Hilltop Hospital, Sooty (except Sooty Heights and Sooty (2001 version)), Morph, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, PJ Masks, Miles from Tomorrowland, Show Me Show Me, Everything’s Rosie, Little Red Tractor, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Twirlywoos, Tikkabilla, Go Jetters, Woolly and Tig, Sarah and Duck, Topsy and Tim, Swashbuckle, Clangers, Tweenies, Biggleton, Charlie and Lola, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Me Too!, Little Robots, Postman Pat, Hey Duggee, Something Special, Waybuloo, In the Night Garden, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Get Squiggling, 3rd and Bird, Moon and Me, Handy Manny, Mr. Benn, Bagpuss, Mr. Men and Little Miss, Rainbow, Danger Mouse, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Ant & Dec's Gameshow Marathon, America's Got Talent, Britain's Got Talent, American Idol, Pop Idol, Cilla's Moment of Truth, Blind Date (UK version), Popstars: The Rivals, Dancing on Ice, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? (both US and UK), Only Fools and Horses, Family Fortunes, Stars in Their Eyes, The Bill, Lads' Army, The Brian Conely Show, Where the Heart Is, Parkinson, Afterlife, London’s Burning, Ultimate Force, Rising Damp, Jeeves and Wooster, Crossroads, Peak Practice, Club Reps, Supernanny, Mr. Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, and others not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. You will go to theme parks that are not related to Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar." LazyTownFanatic2018: "I'm LazyTownFanatic2018. You will watch YouTube videos not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar like The Angry German Kid, The Angry Dominican Kid, Greatest Freakout Ever, Violette1st, Violette2nd, SuperMarioLogan, SuperLuigiLogan, Fireworks Celebrations Over Countries, Confetti Cannons, and other YouTube videos not made by your favourite companies." AmtRoseFan2016: "I'm the good AmtRoseFan2016. You will never dream about anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar." Chef Pee Pee: "I'm Chef Pee Pee. You will play video games not made by Lyrick Studios, Cookie Jar, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Nickelodeon or Paramount like Tom and Jerry video games, Disney video games, Super Mario video games, The Simpsons video games, Sega video games, Granada Learning Video Games, and others as well." Bowser Junior: "I'm Bowser Junior. And I agree with Chef Pee Pee." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. Never watch my show anymore, because it’s made by Paramount and Nickelodeon.” Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You won’t watch my show anymore. Because it’s made by Paramount and Nickelodeon.” Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon from Wallykazam. And I agree with Wally Trollman.” Max: "I'm Max." Ruby: "And I'm Ruby. You will not watch our show anymore. Because, it’s made by Paramount and Nickelodeon.” Sabrina: "I'm Sabrina. You will be forced to watch my show from now on." Salem Saberhagen: "I'm Salem Saberhagan. I agree with Sabrina." Molly: "I am Molly you are not watching my show anymore. Because, it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Gil: "I am Gil. Goby: "I'm Goby from Bubble Guppies. Deema: "I'm Deema from Bubble Guppies. The Wombles told me that you will not watch their show anymore. Because it's made by FilmFair Animations. And also, FilmFair Animations is a division of Cookie Jar." Oona: "I'm Oona from Bubble Guppies. Nonny: "I'm Nonny from Bubble Guppies. Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. You are not watching my show anymore. Because my show was made by Paramount and Nickelodeon.” Ryan: “I’m Ryan from Ryan’s Mystery Playdate. You’re not allowed to watch my show anymore. Because my show is made by Nickelodeon.” Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. You will be forced to watch our show forever and ever and ever and ever and we strongly mean it!” Gem: "I'm Gem from Swashbuckle. You will become a fan of my show forever and ever and ever. Why? Because it's not made by your favourite companies." Squawk: "I'm Squawk from Swashbuckle. And I agree with Gem." Tom Cat: "I'm Tom Cat." Jerry Mouse: "And I'm Jerry Mouse. Please be a fan of us from now on. If you refuse, the Silly Symphony, MGM, Walt Disney Pictures, and the Buena Vista Distribution logos will beat you up!” Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. Like my movie forever and I strongly mean it. If not, Tick-Tock the Crocodile will chase you to make you learn your lesson. Just like what it did to my worst enemy, Captain Hook." Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. And I agree with Peter. If you throw his shadow in the washing machine, causing it to be shrunked, John and Michael will attack you!" Mary Poppins: “I’m Mary Poppins. If you kick me in the face, I will hit you with my parrot umbrella!” Bert: “Bert from I’m Mary Poppins. I agree with Mary Poppins.” Sarah: "I'm Sarah. And this is Duck. Please like our show for the rest of your life." Umbrella: "I'm Umbrella. And I agree with Sarah. If you make the strong wind turn me inside out with a poof, Scarf Lady will beat you up with her handbag!" Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. Judy Hopps: "I'm Judy Hopps. Nick Wilde: "I'm Nick Wilde. And I agree with Judy Hopps." Roger: "I'm Roger Radcliffe. Anita: "I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree with my husband." Pongo: "I'm Pongo. Perdita: "I'm Perdita. Wreck-It-Ralph: "I'm Wreck-It-Ralph. Fix-It-Felix: "I'm Fix-It-Felix. Moana: "I'm Moana. Maui: "I'm Maui. And I agree with Moana." Dumbo: "I'm Dumbo the Elephant. If you dare take my peanuts, my long ears with a swoosh will slap you right in the face so that way you will be zoomed out of my circus permanently!" Young Simba: "I'm Young Simba. Young Nala: "I'm Young Nala. And I agree with Young Simba." Hiro Hamada: "I'm Hiro Hamada. Baymax: "I'm Baymax. I agree with Hiro Hamada." Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I am not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Your behaviour made me cry every hard!" Fear: "I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown!" Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: "I'm Bing Bong. Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. Rapunzel: "I'm Rapunzel. Belle: "I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Snow White: "I'm Snow White. Aladdin: "I'm Aladdin. Jasmine: "I'm Princess Jasmine. And I agree with Aladdin." Basil of Baker Street: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. Olivia: "I'm Olivia from The Great Mouse Detective. I agree with Basil." Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody. Start liking Toy Story. Because it's made by Disney and Pixar." Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear. And I agree with Woody." Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. I also agree with Buzz Lightyear and Woody." Dusty Crophopper: "I'm Dusty Crophopper. Lightning McQueen: "I'm Lightning McQueen. Mulan: "I'm Mulan. Miguel Rivera: "I'm Miguel Rivera from Coco. Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. And I agree with my boyfriend." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Harry: "I'm Harry. Steve: "I'm Steve, Harry's dad. And I agree with my son." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. Angry Video Game Nerd: "I'm the Angry Video Game Nerd. Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad boy and a bad student of mine!” Mr. Dike: "And lastly, I'm Mr. Dike. This will teach you a lesson. You will wear diapers forever." Prince Tuesday: "You will be doing everything that are not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar. And if you keep this up, me and the other defenders will take you to the Netherworld where you will get killed by zombie pigmen for your punishment." Boris: "I agree with all of them. Now go to your room, Evil Caillou." Evil Caillou: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The End.